I couldn't live without you
by BTRCarlosFan333
Summary: Carlos/OC It's Avery's birthday and Carlos has a surprise for her


**This is terrible and I'm sorry I wasted your time, I didn't even want to upload this I needed to for a friend **

**So I guess you can read it if you want... **

Tonight was going to be perfect. Carlos had been planning this night for week and he was making sure everything was flawless. He finnaly going to make his huge jump, he was finnaly going to make sure that Avery knew how much she ment to him.

"Hi, I am here to pick up an order that I placed," Carlos said to the woman working at the  
jewlery store.

"Certinly," she replied "What name would that be under?"

"Carlos," he said

"Okay, just one moment, I'll be right back with your order."

"Thank you," he said and flashed an appreciative smile at her.

No sooner had the sales-woman walked away had Carlos's phone ping that the had just gotten  
a text message.

It was from Kendall.

_What time did you want everyone to be at the beach?_

Just before five- Carlos replied

_Okay, C U then._

The lady returned not to long after Kendall's last message. In her hand a small black box.

"Is this your order?" she asked "We had two people with orders under the name Carlos."

"Yes, this is it."

"Okay," she replied "I see that it has been pre-paid for so I guess here you go."

"Thank you," Carlos said again. And walked out of the jewlers.

After he got back in his car he couldn't help but look at his gift for Avery.

It was a promise ring, very appropriate for this special night. Not only was this the night that Carlos was going to tell Avery how much she ment to him, but it was also Avery's Birthday. That's why this night had to be perfect.

-xXx-

Carlos had his hands over Averys eyes. Her long brown hair flowing over his arms as he walked behind her- guiding her.

"Where are we going?" she laughed as they almost tripped over another mysterious object.

"You will see in a moment," Carlos smiled "we're almost there."

Avery was totally oblivous to where they were. They could be at Carlos's house or they could  
be in a different state. Carlos had only told her that tonight was going to be a very specail  
night. He also insisted that when they were driving to this secret location that she wear a  
blind fold. Avery agreed to that after little persuasion, but Carlos had told her that she could take it off after they were done driving.

"Okay, I think we are at the beach... am I right?" She asked as she felt the cold sand run onto  
her feet thought her flip-flops.

"Maybe... " Carlos anwsered in a luminous voice.

Avery could only laugh at his reply.

That's when Carlos leanned down to kiss her cheek.

"We're there," he said, and then lifted up his hand to wrap them around her waist.

Avery gasped.

"Suprise!" a group of people shouted "happy birthday."

Everyone was there. Kendall with Avery's best friend Sage. James and his girlfriend Rachel, Logan with Avery's other best friend Samantha, her three brothers Josh, Andrew, and Matthew, Nicole, Avery's younger sister, and everyone else that she knew.

"I-I-I don't know what to say," Avery said flustery as she ran her hand thought her hair.

"You don't have you say anything," Carlos wispered into her ear "I just wanted you to have the best night ever."

Avery's stomach tightend and her voice went dry. She ducked her head into Carlos's shoulder and started to cry lightly.

"Thank you so much," she said with smile in her voice.

"You deserve it. Come on," Carlos said nudgging her forward "Everyone here wants to see you."

They walked up to the crowed of people. Hugges and happy birthday thanks went all around, then Carlos and Avery sat down next to Kendall and Sage near the firepit on the edge of the huge partyful of people.

"Did you real set up this whole party just for me?" She had to ask. No one had very done anything like this to her before.

Before answering her Carlos scooted her over so that she was now sitting on his lap.

"Of course, it's your birthday. And I know you wish you could have seen your parents, but because they couldn't come I thought that I should at lest try to give you a special night."

"You should have heard him talking and planning this whole thing out," Kendall chuckeld "He was like a mad tornado, and Sage trying to keep you distracted- hilarious!"

They kept talking about how the party was planned, everyone laughing at moments that had made this night possible... James and Rachel joined the conversation not to long after it started. And Logan and Samantha fallowed suite.

-xXx-

"Present time!" Samantha shouted after looking down at her phone.

Carlos picked Avery up and they walked over to a pile of gifts that been sat out for her, hand-in-hand.

"Kendall and I want to go first," Saga squield as she picked up her gift. "I know you're going to _love _it."

She _did _love it. It was a necklace of a star and when she opended it up there was a picture of Kendall, Saga and herself from when they went to N.Y.C together. _Memories_- she thought to herselft.

It took a solid fourty minutes to open up all her gifts. She receaved very thing she wanted and then some. _This night couldn't get any more perfect_- she kept saying in her head.

-xXx-

The sun was just setting when Carlos asked Avery to walk over to one of thier favortie spots on the beach. He took her to the place were they had shared their first kiss. They sat down on a piece of drift wood near the watter and dipped their shoeless feet into it.

"Thank you," Avery said again. She couldn't say it enought times to make Carlos have any idea how perfect this night was.

"Why do you keep saying thank you?" Carlos laughed.

"Because you have no idea how much this means to me."

She leanded over for a soft kiss, but Carlos's hand gripped the back of neck and pulled her closer. Both of their heart were pounding, but they didn't stop. They stagered off the log and rolled into the sand.

Carlos pulled away just enough to see her face, "I have something for you," he said, and then leanned forward for another kiss.

"And would that be my birthday gift?" she smiled.

When Avery realized that she hadden't opened Carlos's gift she asked him for it, but he told her that he would give it to her later.

"Yes," Carlos answered "but there's more to it than that."

He wrapped his arms around Avery's back and pulled her up right. Avery crossed her legs and smiled at him. Carlos reatched into his back pocket and took out the small box. He held out his hand for her to take the small and she did.

When she opend the box her heart stopped two beats, her fingers were shaking and her boby went numb.

"You know I love you," Carlos said after he saw Avery's reaction "But I don't think you realize how much you mean to me. When I make you smile it makes me feel like I've- just- done something- _right." _Carlos's voice started to shake "I can't stand to see you _hurt. _I just _can't_."

Carlos took the promise ring out of the box and and held it infront of her.

"This is my promise to you: I will always love you, no matter what happens. I will always care for you and listen to what you have to say. And I will always protect you." With his promise said he took the ring and placed it fingeron her left hand ring .

Avery began to cry.

Not tears of saddness or joy.

Tears of comfort.

She felt safe now, complete, whole. As if there was something missing and now she found it. she knew what her missing piece was: it was Carlos.

She leaned forward and gave Carlos a tender hug. He put his arms around her and and began to rock back and forth.

"Thank you," Avey smiled.

Carlos chuckeled "Okay, I guess _that _thank you was appropriate."

"I really love you Carlos," Avery told him.

"And I really love you Avery. 


End file.
